El verdadero Bosque entre los Mundos
by National Nobody
Summary: Este escrito es sobre un sentimiento que tenía dentro de mi y que necesitaba expresarlo e intenté compararlo con Narnia, la cual amo.


Disclaimer: El lugar donde se desarrolla el escrito no me pertenece, las citas textuales y el texto están basados en el libro de "Las Cronicas de Narnia, El Sobrino del Mago"

_~Para el chico que me pertenece 1OO veces menos que el Disclaimer…_

El Bosque entre los Mundos

Yo no se que hacer cuando tu te ausentas por un largo tiempo. Simplemente pienso en ti, aunque, últimamente, no has abarcado mis pensamientos como lo hacías antes…

A veces me despierto y pienso que todo fue un sueño. Que sigues siendo solo un tipo que conozco en una vida que ni siquiera es mía. Que no sabemos uno del otro mas que el ID de e-mail y el nombre con el que somos conocidos, que seguimos sintiendo esa aversión mutua. De hecho, lo estoy pensando ahora. Esto me da miedo, por que el efecto de mi mente es hacer que te olvide y que te considere nada mas como eso: un vago sueño.

Tal vez estoy dormida en el bosque entre los mundos. Si, yo toda mi vida he vivido aquí y toda la cosa, con mi conejillo de indias y su anillo amarillo sobre el lomo. Espero que no… O que al menos salga algún extraño niño de alguno de estos millones de estanques a despertarme… pero que tenga tu cara. Quiero poder ver en esos ojos que nunca he visto, poder tomar tus manos con las que siempre escribes esas hermosas palabras para mi, sentado frente a la pantalla de la computadora.

De ti, solo borrosas imágenes de tu sonrisa cristalina o tu cara seria y mirada matadora. Lo peor, es que esas imágenes solo son un recuerdo. Me gusta pensar en ellas, pero eso no me asegura que esté despierta. No, ¡ya se! Tú eres el bosque entre los mundos. Misterioso y silencioso. Uno no sabe que error puede cometer estando tu presente. También tienes muchas opciones y muchos caminos. Millones de estanques para elegir. Pero yo quiero brincar, con mi anillo verde, al que me lleve al mundo de tu mente. ¡Qué grandes misterios guarda! Y si descubro cosas bonitas, sobretodo si son de mi, encaminaré directamente al mundo de tu corazón, pero no dudo en que gritaré cambio para ponerme el anillo amarillo y regresar al mundo intermedio, en cuanto me sienta en peligro. Soy muy insegura, sobretodo con curiosidades como tu.

También eres extraño, pacífico y cambiante. En mi caso, eres mi bosque entre los mundos, sobretodo, por que no se si eres real o si sigo parada sobre las vigas de detrás de casa con una vela encendida sobre mis manos y un impaciente chico aventurero a mis espaldas.

Aunque no solo tú eres el bosque. También lo es la situación. Yo no se cual de los 1OOO estanques elegir. Cuando parezco tomar uno como mi decisión, vislumbro algún otro que se ve mas interesante, o simplemente el que se antoja como "correcto".

Cierto, tal vez la situación es el bosque y tú provienes de Charn…

¿De casualidad, recuerdas haber estado sentado al final, en la esquina, entre una multitud de reyes y reinas portadores de llamativas coronas cerca de una mesa sobre la cual había un martillo y una campanita?

"Haz tu elección, aventurero desconocido;

Golpea la campana y aguarda el peligro,

O pregúntate hasta enloquecer,

Qué habrá sucedido si lo llegas a hacer"

¿Qué elegí yo? ¿Despertarte? ¿Golpeé la campana? ¿Cuál peligro? Yo creo que el de los grandes misterios y dudas, si serás real o un hechicero imaginario que proviene de Charn y ha puesto algún hechizo sobre mi y que con cualquier Palabra Deplorable llega a derrumbarme. Tal vez. Pero creo que me quedo con mi antigua teoría de que eres mi bosque entre los mundos y es por taaantas razones…

Aunque eres pacífico, engañas, puedes llegar a ser peligroso. Puedo sumergirme en tu tranquilidad y caer en este sueño profundo – sobre el cual creo estar – y jamás salir de ahí. Lo que hay en ti me hace sentir cómoda y por eso también me irradias algo de temor, porque eres acogedor y jamás había conocido un lugar así. No hay sitio en el que no me sienta tan segura y a la vez asustada. Tranquila y nerviosa. ¿Cuántas personas habrán tenido la oportunidad de adentrarse entre tus misteriosos árboles y caminar sobre las hojas caídas? ¿Ellos fueron también a los mundos de tu mente y corazón con sus anillos verdes? Tal vez soy la primera en pisar este suelo, no tenemos demasiada experiencia en el amor, eso lo se. Pero ¡cómo he llegado a estas conclusiones! Primero, eres solo un chico, después un bosque… ¡Hasta con una bruja te he comparado! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te comparo con _Fresón_? Bueno, si podría:

Antes no hablabas, analizabas en silencio. Ahora si, pero todo lo que dices me deja atónita. Eres interesante y agradable. Además en alguna otra vida me has llevado "de caballito". ¡Jajaja! También podemos crear ilusiones lindas, como esa de volar por los aires. ¡Ay, ahora te comparo con un caballo mudo al que después le conceden alas y voz! Pero, ¿qué tal si el bosque soy yo? A veces no tengo salida y harto. Solo una tenue luz verde se filtra sobre las hojas de mis árboles, pero juro que hay un potente sol brillando a lo alto, igual que tú. Estoy llena de vida, pero adormezco. En este sitio no sucede nada, los árboles se dedican a crecer, eso es todo Si, tal vez así sucede conmigo, a veces. Pero, no, a ti te queda más la comparación. Eres tan maravilloso y resulta difícil estar verdaderamente asustada cuando estas presente, aunque me pones nerviosa. Lo más fantástico es que eres diferente a todos los demás, a cualquier otro lugar que he conocido. No precisamente eres otro mundo, pero algo diferente, igual que yo.

¡Ufa! Escribía esto para desahogarme y termino medio confundida, pero, bueno… ¡Dejo claro que te quiero y mucho!

Atte: Yo, Nacionalmente Nadie.


End file.
